


Five O'Clock News

by craple



Category: G. I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can always share him, you and I."</p>
<p>In which Tommy is bolder than Storm Shadow, and Snake Eyes is not surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five O'Clock News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryane_Monju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Monju/gifts).



> for Ryane_Monju, because he _did_ say that he want more fic about these two, so. this came out. i really hope you like this?

“That one’s a good soldier,” Storm Shadow says, murmurs, not close enough for anyone to notice, but loud enough for Snake Eyes to hear. Snake Eyes turns to him, gives him a _look_ behind the mask he’s sure Storm Shadow can see; _then_ he follows the direction of what Storm Shadow is staring at – Flint. He cocks his head to the side, questioning. Storm Shadow smirks. It’s not-surprisingly coy. “We can always share him, you and I.”

And – he can see it, truly, what an astonishing image it would be. Tommy’s sun-kissed skin, scarred and bruised and sweaty, pressing Flint's body down on the mattress, letting him _see_ as he tears the boy apart, and that’s –

Behind the mask, Snake Eyes blinks. Swallows.

* * *

Jinx is watching them from the sidelines. Hidden in the shadow, good yet not good enough, her eyes focused on every single movement either of them makes, their swords glinting like a promise under the dim light.

It isn’t long until they start attacking each other. If asked, Jinx herself would probably not know who actually landed the first attack, and everyone would believe her. Both her master and Storm Shadow are quick, inhumanly so, and they attack and attack, never resting, the clash of steel against steel loud in the otherwise quiet basement.

Lady Jaye walks in with a glass of hot chocolate milk – then halts. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes, turns to look directly at where Jinx is hidden. Jinx’s lips curl in distaste of her own incapability.

“It is like watching my two fathers having sex,” Jinx tells her. “Except they are clothed.” The sound of ripped clothing, shredded to bits by the fast movement of their swords, is louder than a gunshot. “Which they won’t be. In a moment.”

* * *

“You’re playing for both parties aren’t you.” Storm Shadow states, doesn’t even bother to make it _sound_ like a question, looking at Flint on the other side of the counter straight in the eye.

Roadblock drops the three loaded magazines he's carrying with a very loud, very colorful swearing. Flint’s hand, which was cleaning one of the smaller Glocks stashed under the floor, falters. Lady Jaye watches the proceeding amusedly. Jinx doesn’t even look up from where she is perched beside Colton, listening to the story of his youth, hanging on to every word.

Snake Eyes nudges his brother, not unkindly, on the ribs. Although he is as curious as Storm Shadow is – _Tommy_ , now, this person who comes out to play is not the taunting mischievous Storm Shadow, but the Tommy he knows – Snake Eyes doesn’t want to make Flint uncomfortable. (Much.)

Flint blinks a couple of times. His eyes, bright and adorably confused, begin trailing down the length of Storm Shadow’s body, which is understandable, especially when he is clad in a silver revealing vest. Pauses at the sight of Storm Shadow’s lips, and those pretty eyes of his grow visibly darken, before he flushes and fumbles with the Glock in his hand and hastily looks away.

“I’ll just, go, right over there,” Flint mutters, tripping over nothing and everything on his way out of the kitchen, and Snake Eyes can practically _feel_ Tommy’s amusement from this distance. The quiet laughter he lets out freely and openly from the shaking of his shoulders.

As if sensing his eyes on him, Tommy leans closer, the same infuriating smile still there across his face, eyes sparkling in delight. “The offer still stands,” Tommy says.

But Snake Eyes can hear Storm Shadow’s words echoing between the lines, a silent _‘While I’m still here’_ – and he tries not to think of what will happen, after.

(Although he does know that it will not end the way he wants it to be, eventually.)

* * *

“So this Firefly guy,” Roadblock begins, flat without emotion, but Snake Eyes can hear the underlying distaste in his voice. “Obviously he is good. Is there anything you can tell me about him?” the question is directed at Storm Shadow, and a hint of a somehow-suggestive smile curls on his lips.

“Firefly is good. He’s the best at what he’s doing. Crazy, which is a good addition for Cobra’s army, and a better companion.” He doesn’t offer much else, after that. Both Roadblock and Colton trade a glance, before continuing to work on their plan.

Jinx’s hand around his elbow, moments later, is what finally gets his fingers off the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Jinx shoots a questioning look at Lady Jaye's way when Flint walks out, neck bruised and limping, his entire body flushed and he's  _limping_.

The problem is, Jaye is as confused as everybody else in the room.

No one asks, though, when Storm Shadow comes out a few minutes later, the redness on his collarbone barely hidden under his clothes; Snake Eyes following closely behind.

* * *

In the end –

They work together, as they have always meant to be. It feels just like what Snake Eyes has always imagined it to be, only better, _so much better_ , and the childish part of him, the one who always adores Tommy and follows him around the village to get his attention and sneaks into Tommy’s room when he misses Tommy, wishes that this will not end.

One look at Storm Shadow’s determined, furious face; Snake Eyes knows it’s a lost cause. He can’t stop him now – the Storm Shadow that he is, who only has eyes on Zartan, even though his eyes have been focused on Snake Eyes and Snake Eyes alone when they are not allies (and isn’t _that_ ironic?) – Snake Eyes is too late twenty years for that.

So he gives him his blade instead. The blade he has fought with for a long time and forever more; his soul and his everything, what makes him out to be, and Storm Shadow falters. Questioning. Takes the blade from him, fingertips barely grazing Snake Eyes’ own, before he takes off, following Zartan’s trail.

He doesn’t come back.

(Go figures.)

 


End file.
